


Balloons

by Tezca



Category: Adam Ruins Everything (TV)
Genre: Adam and Emily has a little daughter, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Gen, said daughter named after Adam's late girlfriend in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Choosing can definitely be hard.





	Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a prompt challenge at the r/fanfiction discord server. The prompt was Balloons and I would like to take the idea of the AU of this drabble and make it a full fledge one shot sometime.

Adam was in the store, deep in thought as he looked at a selection of balloons. He was in some crap cheapo party store in L.A. It was his daughter’s first birthday. 

He smiled. It was still surreal to think about sometimes. He and Emily actually having a child together. 

He already spent 20 minutes staring between the colored balloons. He wanted to get the perfect one for Haley. 

Other people would just grab any old one. One-year-olds typically don’t really care what color they were. 

Not Adam Conover! 

After five more minutes, he selected a light purple one.


End file.
